Hunter x Potter
by DeathGlobalZone
Summary: Harry Potters luck just won't seem to leave him alone. Finally, he thinks he understands why Ron hates spiders so much.
1. Chapter 1

**HunterxPotter Ch 1**

 **So I had another plot bunny appear soon after I posted the latest chapter of OMJ-s! And since I fucking love Harry Potter and HunterxHunter, this was born!**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Honestly, Harry didn't even know what he was expecting.

It should've been this, if we're being really honest here.

As an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, dabbling in the strange and abnormal (even to wizards, which takes it to a whole new level), was something he did every day (and was something his fucked-up childhood prepared him for).

However, this was _so_ not in his job description.

Or maybe it was, he didn't actually read the contract before basically signing his life away. (Hermione really ragged on him about that, but there was nothing either of them could do after the fact.)

Either way, after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry took a few years off to just get his life together and figure out what he really wanted to do. During this time, he learned Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as well as improving his potions skills. He also officially broke it off with Ginny, because they both had deep scars left by the war, and agreed that they just weren't ready for a relationship. They still had every intention of getting back together, but after the months turned into years, it no longer seemed like a possibility.

Eventually, they both accepted the fact that they just weren't meant to be. Later, Ginny and Luna became a couple, and quickly got married. Honestly, it was a lovely ceremony, with a light drizzle while the sun was shining. Luna dragged her laughing bride into the sun, and they twirled among the shimmering drops.

"It's a fox wedding, that means good luck." The blonde sighed happily, waving her arms to the melody of the band. Ginny joined her, moving in tandem.

"Everyday is good luck with you, love." They kissed, and it was sweet, gentle. Something that was much needed after the war.

Slowly, several of the guests joined them in the rain, but Harry stood to the side and watched with a smile.

It was a precious memory, but he needed to stop thinking of it now, it wasn't the time.

Pulling on one of his robe sleeves, slightly nervous, he enters the Ritual Room.

After months of all-nighters, tears, and enough caffeine to fuel an army of college students during finals week, they had finally come up with a rune sequence that _should_ be able to see into another universe. This all started when Harry was describing the Multiverse Theory to Luna, and she took the idea to the head Unspeakable. Before the green-eyed man even knew what was happening, he was leading a team to try and find a way to look into another universe (if there are any).

And now, here we are.

Harry stood at the point of the star and added the final rune in the sequence. His fellow Unspeakables began the chant, and the runes began to glow, the Savior felt the magic draining from his body as the ritual progressed, and he was glad he had a larger core than, well… anybody, because he saw that others were already shaking with pale faces, drenched in sweat.

Then, of course, since this is Harry Potter we're talking about, everything went _wrong._

He felt a tug behind his navel, and he made eye contact with Luna one last time before he is swept away.

Honestly, his luck was really fucking shitty.

Having literally nothing in this new world, he's had to steal to get money and food. It wasn't exactly against his moral code, as he's only taking from the people who seem well off (and, if we're being real here, he had to steal sometimes to just survive in the Dursley house). It's been a few months, and Harry never got caught, so he became cocky and relaxed. In fact, he had been upping the stakes and had started taking jewelry as well to pawn off at flea markets.

What a mistake.

Using _accio_ mixed with the notice-me-not charmhad become second nature to the green eyed man as a means to steal without leaving his fingerprints; also, to get away with jewel thievery, he used _confundus_ quite often _,_ sometimes even using the Imperious. Normally, he was much more stealthy than this and made sure to cover his tracks, but as stated before, our beloved protagonist got cocky.

The wizard was in a fairly crowded market square, and had accidentally knocked into a wealthy looking young man that was practically dripping in money.

"Sorry about that, didn't watch where I was going-"

"You should be sorry, you cretin! You nearly scuffed my new Lucci shoes, these probably cost more than you whole apartment building!" with that, the dick with money stalked off, and boy was Harry mad.

Being alone with no friends, because Hermione and Ron were basically 80% of his impulse control, has done some really bad things to Harry's already hot temper.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry swiftly flicks the Deathstick into his hands, as he felt he did better curses with it. Subtly pointing it in the mans direction, Harry vindictively whispered " _Imperio._ "

Through the rush of euphoria, he commanded the man to act normal, and followed him for about three blocks, not noticing his own shadow. Harry then instructed him to walk into a dark, dead end alleyway and slipped in after him.

The wizard stopped the curse, and turned around to set up _muffliato_ and the notice-me-not charm at the mouth of the lane while his victim sluggishly came to his senses. With another flick of his wand, Harry had the man hoisted into the air by his ankle, who started to struggle.

"Help me, someone, help-"

"Oh, shut up." Harry groans, already tired of the douche's voice. "No one can help you, you idiot. No one else can even hear you."

"You! You're that rude man who knocked into me- where am I? How did I get here?"

With another flick, Harry had the man fall on his head and bound in ropes, no longer able to speak. With no more hesitation, the ravenet went through the mans pockets and found a wallet filled with Jenny, and slipped all of the jewelry off of his body.

At his side, Harry had a satchel with an undetectable expansion charm on it. Slipping his findings into it, the thief pondered aloud to himself and hapless victim.

"You said those shoes of yours were new, right? And the rest of your clothes seem to be of fine quality… I wonder if I could pawn them… Y'know, I probably could, actually."

With that decided, and a helpful, raunchy little charm that he learned from Ron, the prick was left in only his underwear. With another few flicks and an _imobulous_ later, Harry kneels in front of his half-nude prey to preform one last spell.

"Obliviate." The mans' watery blue eyes went blank. "When you're able to move again, you will have no recollection of this moment. You believe you were mugged by a tall and muscular man in a ski mask, but you're not sure." Standing, Harry brushes of his trousers and strides out of the alleyway, taking down the _muffliato_ while leaving the notice-me-not charm up to fade away naturally.

Humming to himself, the black haired man gently patted his satchel. He was in a much better mood now, and he was sure to get quite the sum for the clothes-

"That's a nice ability you have there."

Harry freezes and turns slowly, and sees a tall man leaning against a building, with blonde hair, a kind looking face, and… how are his arms that muscled when his face looks so soft?

The wizard gapes at the man for a moment before regaining his ability to speak.

"I… I beg your pardon?"

"Your nen ability. Tell me, you're a manipulator, right? And what language were those words, or did you just make them up?"

As he spoke, the stranger walked closer to Harry, who was basically frozen on the spot. How had he been _seen_?

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Shalnark!" the man extends a hand, and Harry cautiously shakes it.

"Harry."

They just stood there on the sidewalk, staring at each other.

"Well, erm, if that's all, I'm just gonna go-"

The grip on the wizards' hand tightened, nearly crushing it.

"You didn't answer my questions."

The blonde was definitely terrifying, and Harry had dealt with Hermione during her pregnancy. A dark aura seemed to emanate from Shalnark, and once again the wizard cursed his shit luck.

"Um… it's a secret?" That was totally the wrong thing to say.

The bones in Harry's hand broke, or they would've, if he hadn't blasted the man with a _reducto_. Taking a few steps back, the black haired man ran from the scene, vigorously reapplying the notice-me-not charm and a Disillusionment charm. Behind him, Shalnark picked himself up out of the rubble of a ruined building and frowned slightly.

"Where did he go?"

A few blocks away, Harry undid the charms, and the blonde smiles.

"Oh, there he is-"

As he is walking toward where he senses the mysterious black haired man, his aura disappears.

"What?"

Now outside of town, at least ten miles away, Harry pants and sits down hard on the ground. Even after a year of practically Apparating non-stop, he still wasn't used to the sucking sensation.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **And, well… that's that. -Toto**

 **Chapter Word Count: 1,559**

 **Story Word Count: 1,559**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter x Potter Chapter Two**

 **If you enjoy my writing, please support me on ! It's DeathGlobalZone, and every bit you can donate is greatly appreciated!**

 **XxXxXxX**

Harry takes a grateful sip of his tea, relaxed for the first time in days. The wizard was sitting at a café, waiting for his pasta and strawberry cheesecake, just enjoying the balmy weather. After the strange encounter with Shalnark, he never left his hotel room without at least a _notice-me-not_ charm on and his wand never left his hand. Days passed with no sign on the blond man, and Harry finally felt at ease.

A waitress came by and filled up his tea before pushing his spaghetti into place. "Here you go, sir, sorry for the wait! I'll bring you that cheesecake in just a bit, okay?" Now she was a cheery girl that made Harry smile.

"It's no problem, love, this place is packed." The wizard grins at her with a tea cup salute. "I couldn't imagine being a server, don't have the patience."

The blonde waitress blushes and smiles, mismatched eyes glimmering with happiness. "Thank you, sir. I hope you enjoy your food!"

As the man ate, he idly people-watched, and a flash of silver and black caught his attention. Green eyes shifting, Harry sees a man dressed in dated gothic clothing with long silver hair and turquois eyes. Following the strangers line of sight, he once again sees his waitress, who has also seen the strange man and looks incredibly uncomfortable. Harry frowns and when he turns to look at the man again, he's vanished.

"You know, sir, you've been coming here several days in a row now," With the lunch rush finally ending, the blonde woman is finally able to question the admittedly rather handsome customer while dropping off his cheesecake.

"Excellent food and excellent service," Harry responds with a smile and wink. "Besides, I'm a creature of habit, and this is on my route to work." _'If you count pickpocketing and mugging as work, of course.'_

"Shiori," the waitress introduces herself, blushing and looking slightly to the side.

"Harry, it's a pleasure." Green eyes stare intently into turquoise and purple. "If you don't mind my asking, who was that man?"

She shifts nervously. "I don't know. But, for the past week or so, he's been showing up during my shift and just… _watching_ me." Shiori shudders and hugs her shoulders. "He creeps me out, and I've told my manager who called the police, but they never find him! Last night, I think he even followed me home…"

The wizard gently pushes her into the seat across from him. "There, there love. What time does your shift end?"

"O-oh, it ends at six-thirty tonight. Why…?"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner, or a movie, or just walk you home. People deserve to feel safe at their work space and at home, and I'd like to make you feel better and maybe even take it off your mind for a while."

Her face flaming, Shiori can only nod her consent. "I-I'd like that very much, Harry, you just walking me home makes me feel a lot better. Thank you!"

"It's no problem, Shiori. I'll pick you up here at six thirty this evening."

With that, Harry pays his bill and leaves a hefty tip before departing. Time to go look around for some information on the guy, if there even was anything. That man with the silver eyes had left a bad feeling in the wizards gut, and he wanted to make sure that Shiori was alright.

 **XxXxXxX**

After her shift was over, Shiori waited outside the café, anxiously searching the evening crowd for Harry.

Even if the feeling of safety was false, even if she didn't know Harry much at all, Shiori knew that he wasn't a bad guy. For some reason, she trusted him and he made her feel safe. Perhaps she could invite him in, make some tea and they could talk for a while- wait, no, Mrs. Shirogane didn't allow men inside the apartment building, so that option's out. Well, they could certainly talk while they walked, and perhaps she could take the man up on that date some other time…?

The young woman is so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the darkly dressed man approaching her from behind. When a hand slipped over her mouth to muffle her scream as she was dragged into a side alley off the main road, her feeling of security shattered like fine china.

A pair of darkly glinting turquoise eyes was the last thing she saw.

" _Soul Call."_

 **XxXxXxX**

Cursing and kicking himself for being late (especially since he hadn't found out _any_ information about the man), Harry jogs down the street to the café, pausing for a second when he sees the large crowd formed outside of it. Now he's flying down the street, pushing himself to the front of the crowd where there was a body lying curled up on the ground, sobbing.

It was Shiori.

Rushing to her side, the wizard kneels beside her. "Shiori, love, it's me, Harry. What happened?"

Crying into his shoulder, she doesn't respond other than wrapping him in a crushing hug. Harry looks around and barks at someone nearby in the cafes uniform. "What happened?"

She straightens up, sweeping long brown hair wisps of hair away from her face. "I don't know, I was just clocking in when I heard her scream- she was like this when I came out here!"

"It w-was the man…" Shiori croaks, pulling her tear stained face away from his chest.

"What?"

"H-he… _He took my eyes!_ "

Harry stares back in horror at the gaping eye sockets of the crying woman. He had never heard of such a spell, there was no blood, no nothing-

The paramedics finally arrive in an ambulance and put the blonde on a stretcher, Harry stepping back with a frightening look on his face. He watched the ambulance pull away and waited until he heard the siren fade into the distance before pulling away from the dispersing crowd.

It's been awhile since he tracked someone down- should be fun.

 **XxXxXxX**

" _Homenum Revelio."_ The wizard intones quietly outside the building he was lead to. It was dark now as he crouched in the shadows of an alley (why were there so many allies in this city-), waiting for the spells feedback.

Wait, what? This doesn't make _any_ sense.

Apparently, there was no one in the building. Even though the _point-me_ spell had lead him here. Did the man really just leave the eyes after stealing them? Or was he so confident no one would find him that he left them alone while he did something? A feeling of foreboding washes over Harry, but he swallows it back as he advances towards the door. Might as well check the place out, right?

(As Hermione was working on a new law proposal, she was almost overwhelmed with the desire to _throttle_ Harry James Potter.)

 **XxXxXxX**

 **A Few Hours Before**

 **XxXxXxX**

"Omokage, are you serious? You seriously just _stole someone's eyes_? And they're still _breathing_?" Franklin was just really fucking done with his fellow Troupe member.

"She looked like Retz…"

"Yeah, and?"

"She had heterochromatic eyes, do you know how rare that is? However," the silver haired man glared at Franklin. ", how could a pathetic human such as yourself understand?"

"Listen here, you piece of-! "

"Franklin, Omokage. Flip." Chrollo cuts in, eyes intent on the book in front of him. Franklin begrudgingly hands the coin off to Kortopi to flip.

"I call head." Omokage says, eyes impassive.

"Tails." The diminutive person (what even _is_ Kortopi, anyways-) calls out when the coin lands.

Franklin, too, does a flip and fucking dabs after flipping off Omokage, what a beast. Get him a beer.

Franklin smirks at Omokage, who is now glaring more intensely at him, before joining the group of people playing cards. "Hey, Shalnark, can you deal me in?"

Once again left alone to his own devices, the eye-stealer pulled out a black bag that enclosed the small jar containing the girls eyes. He thought that the Kurta eyes would be enough, but that girl was so cheery… so beautiful and energetic and-

The silver haired man continued in this vein for a long time until a wave of nen flowed through the rundown building they called their hideout, before tunneling towards the jar held in the puppeteers' hands, causing it to light up with aura. Immediately the relaxed atmosphere is gone and everyone was on high alert. The nen didn't seem necessarily hostile, more… determined?

"Danchou, what do we do?"

"Everyone, zetsu. Lets see what this person wants."

The silence is tense as another wave of nen washes over them, this time not focusing on anything. They listen as a door squeaks open and closed, and to the quiet footsteps walking down the hall, stopping before the door that lead to the vast room the Troupe had claimed as theirs. Hesitation, and then the door was pushed open.

Bright green eyes look around the room, land on Shalnark and then Omokage, and a look of angry resignation crosses over the man's pale face.

"Son of a _bitch._ "

 **XxXxXxX**

Harry really hates his life right now. Like, _really_ hates his life. All he wanted to do is help someone and maybe beat up a guy, let off some steam on someone deserving, that's all.

Now he's in the same bloody room with the man who stole Shiori's eyes, and the man who _survived a fucking reducto to the chest what the fuck._

"Who the hell are-"a tall blonde man with no eyebrows begins, only to be cut off by a shush and raised finger from Harry.

"Shhhh…. Let me bathe in my shitty luck for a moment…" his eyes closed, the wizard took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes once again. "I figure you want to know who the hell I am and why I'm here; hello, I'm Harry, and I'm after Goth McGee over there." He points at the silver-haired man. "He's the only one I'm here for, calm down."

"Are you a bounty hunter?" a man with slicked back black hair questions, leaning forward curiously. Shalnark had told Chrollo about this man, and he was intrigued to say the least. What could Harry accomplish with his abilities? At what point did his powers end?

"Uh… no."

"What would a human even want with me?" Omokage glares at the little upstart.

"… Wha- You literally stole a girls eyes; did you seriously not expect retribution?!" Incredulous, Harry gapes at this man's snobbery. The following silence was enough of an answer for him. The silence stretches on in an incredibly uncomfortable way. "So, uh… could you just hand me her eyes-"

"No."

Sliding his wand into his hand, the wizard stares hard at the man and hoists him into the air via _levicorpus._ "Please give me the eyes, I really don't want this ordeal to last longer than necessary." Harry pauses, waiting for an answer before canceling the spell.

" _Accio Shiori's eyes,_ " he sighs and catches the bag that flew out of Omokage's hands. "Can't believe I forgot about this one." The wizard pockets the bag and salutes. "These are really all I came for, so…" He turns to leave.

A swell of magic behind him causes the ravenet to cast a shield charm out of reflex, and he stares at the extra two people in the room. Two extra people with no eyes.

' _Really?'_

" _Bombarda maxima._ " Green eyes watch the two crumble into dust. "Homunculus? Impressive, I admit, but they're rather weak aren't they?" He then glares with intensity at Omokage."I'd appreciate it, though, if you'd at least accept defeat with grace."

The other twelve Troupe members watch the exchange as though it's a tennis match. From somewhere, Kortopi pulls out popcorn and they all share.

"I refuse to lose to someone like you! A pathetic little human-"

"You're seriously reminding me of this one dictator… He was all high and mighty too before I killed him."

Stares.

"You know what? I'm- I'm fucking done with this. _Petrificus totalus._ "Dispassionately, he watches the gothic man fall, stiffer than a board. "Bye bitches."

With that, he Disapperates.

Franklin walks over to Omokage's still-breathing body. "You really shouldn't have taken those eyes.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Here's this… honestly, idk how I feel about this, but I hope you enjoy! Also, schools starting up for me on Monday. Whoo. Senior Year.- Toto**

 **Chapter Word Count: 2,048**

 **Story Word Count: 3,607**


End file.
